The Doctor's Imaginary Lover
by clairlune
Summary: Set after The Runaway Bride, The Doctor finds another woman in his TARDIS, an old friend. How did she get there? Continued into Series 3 with Martha
1. Chapter 1

"Her name was Rose." The Doctor choked out as he watched the loud redheaded woman leave the TARDIS. Misty-eyed he turned to the controls and soon the TARDIS was leaving London.

"_Was_ Rose?" Came a voice, familiar and ghostlike, and rather seductive.

"Yes my friend's name was Rose." He replied, without looking up.

"I wasn't aware that she changed her name."The voice replied. It was coming from the console seat.

"She hasn't, I never said she had."He stopped and glanced over at the seat. His face was written with shock. Sitting on the seat was a woman in a very revealing, very delicate red dress. Her hands were running through her fine blonde hair.

"How can you be sitting there?" He stuttered. "And what are you wearing?"

"I thought you would like this. Most men do." She replied.

"But it's so… revealing!" he hissed.

"I haven't travelled all this way to be criticised. If you want I will just go." Her words stung the Doctor and he started to panic as she began to walk towards the door. He ran after her, grabbed her arm. The stared at each other, his hand gripping her wrist. Uncertainty was written over both their faces. Finally The Doctor broke the silence.

"But how did you, how _could _you get here?" he asked, sounding rather confused.

"Every woman must have a secret." She replied, coyly.

"But it is impossible, you cannot be here!" he contested.

"I am impossible, everything about me is impossible. Remember the Daleks? Remember what I did to them, that was also impossible."

"But this is completely different. You simply cannot be here!" He argued.

"Ok then, I can see that I'm not wanted. I'll just leave then, go back to where I came from." She turned from The Doctor. His grip tightened and he pulled her into his arms and embraced her.

"Don't leave, please don't leave. I never want to let you go again." He completely broke down and sobbed into her hair.

"My Doctor." She whispered into his ear. He looked into her eyes, tears trailing down his.

"Will you stay?" His eyes begged at her.

"As long as you permit me to." She answered.

"Oh, my angel. My Rose."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. This will be either a one-shot or it will continue into series 3 with Martha. Please review and let me know if you think it should stay as the short story, or should continue into a series. Plus bonus points for those who guess who the inspiration for this 'new' Rose is. Clairlunexoxox


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Suit

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Ok, so it has been a very very long time, but I have been inspired to continue on with this story. Please review because new ones were what motivated me to write more. And let me know what you think and what direction you would like me to take with this story.

As always: I do not own anything associated with Doctor Who or the BBC and I am not making any money from this story (unfortunately). Enjoy and review! xx

Also Note: This is set in Series 2 in Smith and Jones. Spoilers if you have not seen Series 2. But seriously get your hands on it if you haven't!

* * *

The Doctor watched the group of students being led away by their mentor. The girl who checked his symptoms kept looking back at him, smiling. And he smiled back.

"Stop flirting, it makes you look like a lost puppy." Commanded a voice from the bedside. The Doctor looked to his left. Rose was there again, just like in the TARDIS before, except now she wore a red suit. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was watching the medical students walk away.

"I'm not flirting," he replied, "I'm just being… charming."

"Right, charming. Just like when you met Madame Du Pompadour?" She asked.

"I'm going to ignore that. Completely different situation." Was simply his response.

"You do realise how much danger you are putting yourself into, checking into a major teaching hospital, right?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"But if I'm right then my presence won't matter because something bigger is happening." He responded.

"I'm sure there is, but that student checked your heart and now she knows that something is different about you." Said Rose.

"She won't say anything." He replied, coyly.

"Well she's not a very good doctor then, is she? If someone checked my vitals and discovered I had a second heartbeat I would want that person to run all the tests possible." She remarked, while watching the group of students depart from the next patient's bed.

"Yes, but no one will be checking your vitals any time soon, will they?" He retorted, with cheek. He turned his head and looked her up and down, actually seeing her for the first time since the encounter in the TARDIS. She moved closer to him and laid herself on the bed, next to The Doctor, pressing into his side. She picked a strand of hair which was dangling by his ear and began to twirl it between her fingers.

"I dunno, maybe if I'm lucky I thought later when you got back to the TARDIS you and I could…" She was cut off by The Doctor's innocent curiosity.

"Why are you wearing a suit? What happened to that dress from before?" He asked. She got off his bed and stood up straight. Her hands smoothed the front of the red jacket and then found a place to rest on her hips.

"We're in a hospital. I thought that it might be a little inappropriate." She replied.

"You do realise that I am the only person here who can see you, aren't you?" The Doctor asked, trying to figure out the logic of a being whose existence surely marked the beginning of his own insanity.

"Yes, but I can still be respectful of the people around me." She responded. There was silence for a minute. "Why, would you rather me being in that tight, little dress?"

The Doctor felt like his hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "Was just asking the question." He replied, sheepishly. In an instant there was thunder and cries from staff and patients about the rain falling up.

"I'll leave you to do your thing, Doctor." She smiled, both sweetly and oh so seductively at him. He looked her deep in the eyes and a huge grin burst over his face. In an instant he jumped out of bed and grabbed the blue suit that was on the chair next to his bed and started unbuttoning his pyjama top.

'~~~~~*~~~~~'

"So how big is this thing, exactly?" Asked a wide eyed Martha, looking down the corridors from the TARDIS control room.

"You know, Martha Jones, I don't exactly know." Responded The Doctor while flicking various buttons on the panels in front of him.

"What do you mean 'you don't exactly know'?"

"I don't! My TARDIS is so big that I have never reached the end. Also, she likes to switch the rooms around when it pleases her, so generally I reach the greenhouse and then give up." He replied, watching her eyes grow wider.

"You have a greenhouse in this thing?! Can I see it?" gasped Martha.

"Sure you can. If you go down that hall there," he pointed to a dimly lit corridor, "and follow the green lights until you come across a door which feels warm and the air feels thick and humid. If you get lost just, um, whistle."

"But I don't see any green lights." Martha responded, quizzically. The Doctor grabbed the old car horn from the console. He squeezed the rubber end and a loud honk sound filled the control room. On the walls of the dark corridor green lights started to light up the way. A huge smile grew across Martha's face and she started off down the corridor.

"She likes you." Said a voice from the console chair. The Doctor looked over and saw Rose, in the red dress from before. He quickly turned his attention back to the buttons in front of him.

"What happened to the suit?" He asked.

"We aren't in the hospital anymore, and you seemed to be such a fan of this dress, I thought that it should be appreciated." She replied.

"Martha does not like me." He quickly changed the subject, remembering his 'cookie jar' moment from earlier in the day.

"Oh yes she does, Doctor. That look in her eyes, I know it all too well." Rose responded. She stood up from the chair and walked towards The Doctor. She leant into the console, attempting to establish eye contact. "You're a heartbreaker." She smiled. He glanced up and their eyes were locked. Thoughts began to surge through his head. Combinations of guilt for leading his companions down paths that always ended in pain, happiness for the memories he shared with them along the way, passion for the being, what ever being that she was, beside him, and anger for knowing that she was right. This was why he preferred to travel alone. He could deal with his own heartbreak.

"That is why I prefer to travel alone." He replied, grimly.

"But as long as I am here your heart won't be broken, and you won't break any others." She enlightened him. A whistle came from the corridor that Martha had raced down. "Take her to see Shakespeare." Rose whispered in his ear.

The Doctor turned to ask why Shakespeare and she was gone. He was in the TARDIS console room, alone. Another whistle sounded and he started down the corridor.

* * *

At the risk of sounding desperate... Review Please!!! Especially if you like it, especially if you didn't! xx


	3. Chapter 3: Elizabethan Moonlight

**Author's Note:** Two updates in one day! Aren't you all a bunch of lucky little companions?! As usual, I own nothing in this story, that is why I am still a poor university student who is procrastinating from her Chinese assignment.

* * *

Martha was sound asleep while The Doctor lay in the moonlight, thinking about how something, someone could be manipulating the psychic energy to kill people in Elizabethan England and what did that someone want with Love's Labour's Won.

"It's alien, right?" Asked Rose, appearing beside the window. The moonlight illuminated her silhouette as she looked over at The Doctor.

"Yes. The only human who I can think that would be able to use the psychic energy is Mr. Shakespeare, but I do not think he is behind this." He replied. He leapt off the bed and towards the window where Rose was standing.

"You do realise that if I was really here I wouldn't have any clue about what to say, don't you?" She asked, however, he sensed that it was more of a statement.

"But it's hard because I have to explain everything to her! You know everything, so it would be easier with you here." The Doctor whined at Rose. "And I don't see the point of explaining everything to her when I am just going to be taking her home at the end of this."

"You need someone with you." She whispered, placing her hand on his arm, trying to sooth him.

"I need you!" He barked back, shaking her hand from him. Rose appeared shaken and startled. The Doctor looked over to the bed to make sure he hadn't woken Martha. Not even a whimper. "Who are you?"

"There are more important things pressing at the present." She replied. She turned away from him and looked back out at the moon.

"I will find out why you are here, Rose, I sware." He left her side and started to walk back over to the bed where Martha was asleep. He joined her on the bed.

"Be patient with Martha Jones. You need her, more than you realise." Rose's words echoed through The Doctor's mind. He looked up at her and she was gone in the blink of an eye. A scream came from across the corridor and he jumped into action. Martha awoke from her slumber and raced across the hall after him, into the Bard's room.

* * *

A short one today. The Shakespeare Code is a lot of action, not so much room of imaginary Roses. Review and subscribe! xx


	4. Chapter 4: Rough Day at the Office?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I haven't written more than what I have written in the last couple of days. This one is a nice long one and will hopefully answer some questions/make new questions for you all.

I don't own anything in the story :(

* * *

After the day's events in New New York, The Doctor decided that he needed a little rest. The exhaust fumes had really taken it out of him and the shock of The Face of Boe's message had only just begun to sink in. He needed time to digest everything. Plus there was the emotional strain of telling Martha about his planet and the Time War. Martha was off sleeping or eating or doing whatever humans do when they have rest time and the TARDIS was in temporal orbit around the Northern Star.

The Doctor reached his room. It was not unlike the TARDIS library, except messier. Old books written in ancient and extinct scripts were stacked in piles on the floor. It was dark. There was a replicated glass ceiling which showed the part of space that they were in. The inky black was littered with thousands of shimmering, silver dots.

The Doctor removed his suit jacket and placed it on a coat stand by the door. He proceeded to his bed. It was the dominating feature of the room. It had four posts on each corner, made of a dark wood from a planet a million miles away. The sheets were the colour of ink, indigo in the starlight. He climbed onto the bed. He rubbed his face with his hand and when he opened his eyes she was there, sitting by his feet.

"Tough day at the office?" Rose asked.

"You have no idea." He responded. She was not in the red dress from before, nor was she in the suit from the hospital. This time she was wearing a red, satin slip. She looked more like the Rose of is memories now. Her hair was in loose curls and a mischievous innocence was written over her face. He liked her like this. Right now he didn't care who she was, he needed her to be by his side. She started to remove his shoes.

"Want to talk about it?" She enquired. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Don't you already know what happened? You know, with being in my mind and everything?"

"Yes, but sometimes it helps to talk things out." She looked deep into his eyes and through to his soul. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to lie beside him. With his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, he began to recount the day's events.

"So I took your advice back in Elizabethan England and I was more patient with Martha. Turns out she is quite brilliant." A smile grew across his face as he said this, "So I thought, why not take her into the future and see how she handles it. I wanted to take her to some place different, but not so much of a culture shock that would scare her away. So I thought 'New New York'. And since we never got to check out the actual city I thought this would be a good chance." He looked down at Rose. She was hanging on to every word.

"So was it as spectacular in the city as the hospital was?" She asked.

"Well we landed in the under city. Some place called Pharmacy Town. There were all these vendors selling chemical moods. They had everything, happy, angry, even forget. That's when I first thought everything was odd because I know that the Senate of New New York had banned those 30 years before Martha and I landed there. Those patches are so dangerous!"

"So then what happened?"

"Martha was kidnapped! Taken to the motorway! This couple wanted to get to Brooklyn to raise their baby, but needed three people to gain access to the fast lane, which turned out to just be a feeding ground for Macra."

"I thought that Macra were wiped out millennia before New Earth was established. And that led to the push for a new human home-world. Hence, the establishment of New Earth." Rose stated. The Doctor didn't know what to make of this comment. Rose didn't know who the Macra were, and she certainly wasn't completely up to date with the history of New Earth. He noted to think more on this later.

"Well apparently they weren't. They were feeding off the exhaust fumes of thousands of stranded humans and humanoids in the motorway. But Martha was clever enough to keep the three of them alive till I could find a way to open the motorway. And guess who ran into me?" The Doctor excitedly proclaimed.

"Who?" Asked an eager Rose.

"Novice Hame! She was attending the Face of Boe, just like back when we were there. Turns out that the entire upper-class of New Earth was wiped out by a virus in a chemical patch called Bliss. So Hame and the Face of Boe trapped every surviving humanoid in the under city and motorway to preserve the human race! So when I got there I opened up the motorway to the rest of the planet and they are now going to start from scratch." He finished as a big grin once again across his face.

"Sounds like a pretty average day at the office to me. What else happened?" she asked. The smile across his face transformed into a hard, sad look. He had been dreading talking about this, but he needed her to help him think about the possibilities.

"The Face of Boe died." He simply said. Her face fell too. Her eyes implored him for more information. "He gave his life energy to power the system which had shut down the planet. And he parted his message to me."

"What did he say?"

"'You are not alone.'" The Doctor's voice trembled as he repeated the words. Silence filled the room.

They were both deep in thought. He was thinking about what the message meant. Was there another Time Lord out there? If so who and why hadn't they tried to seek him out? If it wasn't another Time Lord what could it be? She was thinking about whether the message was about her, about what was yet to come. This time it was her turn to protect her companion.

"You should have a shower, or a bath. Something to help you relax and digest all the day's events. I'll be here waiting for you when you are finished." She told him. He sat up, kissed her on her forehead and proceeded to the bathroom across the room.

When the door was shut and the sound of water rushing filled the room the TARDIS let out a low hum, so only Rose could hear.

"I don't know what the Face of Boe could have meant," She replied to the TARDIS, "The Bad Wolf was created after the prophecies were seen. I am a completely new force, outside of the influence of the universe. It could not have been about me." The TARDIS hummed a response.

"I cannot see who or what it is. This person is still hidden from Time. I do not think that this is a positive. I will do my best to protect The Doctor and Martha Jones." Stated Rose.

The water stopped running and the door opened. The Doctor entered the room wearing a burgundy bath robe. Rose was still there on the bed, like she promised. He approached the bed and sat beside her.

"Rose, I have no idea who you are or why you are here. But thank you." He said, running his hand up and down her leg in a soothing, stroking action.

"Doctor, I am someone who cares about you very much." She sat up next to him, her face barely an inch from his. He could feel her breath on his neck. Her eyes fell to the tie holding his robe closed. She began to tug at it while his hand found her neck and slid the delicate strap of her slip off her shoulder.

"Remember the night after we escaped from Krop Tor?" She asked, her voice low and deep with desire. He remembered how he and Rose laid on his bed in each other's arms, holding each other close. They fell asleep, fingers and legs entwined. But nothing more happened.

"All I could think about that night was doing this to you." His voice was just as thick with longing and passion as hers. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. Their actions were frantic and heated. They had both waited so long for this. He pushed her onto the bed and he assumed dominance over her. He was hungry for Rose. And he would have her. Tonight.

* * *

What do you all think? More thinking in this one, not so much conversation. I really hope you like it! Please review!!! xx


	5. Chapter 5: Angel in the Red Dress

Thank you all so much to all those who have reviewed so far. I came to a bit of a hump while trying to write this one. Bad case of writer's block, but I think the worst of it is gone. I have some great ideas for some of the few big episodes! But I also have a lot of uni work in front of me. But all that is out of the way after June 10. I don't own anything, I am a poor uni student who is procrastinating.... Enjoy

* * *

"So that was New York!"Proclaimed Martha once the TARDIS engines fired up and departed from 1930. The Doctor sat down on the chair in the console room. He was exhausted from the night's events, both physically and emotionally.

"I imagine that it doesn't always have Daleks taking over the Empire State Building, am I right?" She asked, innocently. The Doctor glanced at her; his expression was that of pain. She sat down next to him, wanting to comfort him. She knew that last night was only the surface of the relationship between The Doctor and the Daleks and every time he thought about them the memories came flooding back. She wanted to take his pain away. She wanted to be his doctor.

"I tell you what Martha, why don't you go take a shower?" Suggested The Doctor, completely changing the subject. Her face fell.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Well you spent the last two days walking the sewers of Depression era New York; don't you think you smell a bit?" He pointed out. Martha was less than impressed.

"Like you can talk, you played with the genetically engineered cast-offs that you found on the sewer ground! Have you even washed your hands yet?" She retorted.

"Not yet, do you want to smell them?" He asked, thrusting his hands towards her face. She pulled away in disgust.

"No thanks, I might go and have that shower." She started walking down one of the corridors.

"Would you like me to show you where it is?" He called after her.

"No thanks, I'll find it myself." She called back from the darkness. And he was left alone.

"So how come you never took me to New York?" Asked a voice that was all too familiar to The Doctor. He turned his head and saw that it was Rose.

"I dunno, had more important things to do I suppose." The Doctor mumbled in response.

"So how was it?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and jumped off the chair and started circling the controls, flicking buttons and pulling levers.

"Talking about it will make you feel better." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"I said I don't want to talk to you about it!" He said, his voice was slightly louder and angrier than before.

"Oh, I see. You see my face and all you see is the Daleks falling into the Void. And when you saw the Cult of Skaro last night all you could see was my face, falling and screaming toward the Howling." Rose pondered. Her voice was barely a whisper. The anger grew over his face and a rage began to rise from the inside.

"Don't you dare try to analyse me with your human psychology! It is so much more complicated that you can fathom!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"But its not! Because I know you, I know you better than anyone else in this universe!" She jumped out of her seat and yelled back at him. "You think you are so complicated and dark and mysterious, but you are not. You are a man, and you are certainly no puzzle to my kind." Her voice was slightly lower.

"What is your kind?" He asked, plainly. The rage was still present in his eyes and he looked her over. She seemed to be the same Rose from before the Battle of Canary Warf, before that doomsday, but she was so different.

"I thought you might have worked that out by now." She replied. He went over the possibilities in his head. Immediately the thought of madness came to the front of his mind. He had suffered major heartbreak after he lost Rose, could his soul be failing in his old age?

"No, you are not going mad." She confirmed for him.

"But you are inside my head and can read my thoughts?" He questioned. There were a few moments of silence.

"Yes." She finally responded. The Doctor heard footsteps coming back towards the control room from one of the corridors. Martha emerged from the hall, wrapped in a dressing gown.

"Are you alright, Doctor? I thought I heard yelling." Asked Martha.

"Yeah, I'm fine Martha." He responded. "Out of curiosity can you see anyone else in this room right now apart from you and me?"

"Uh, no Doctor, I can only see you." Martha replied. She had a thought and the colour drained from her face. "There isn't an alien on board that I can't see, or anything, is there?" She quivered.

"She can't see or hear me. Only you can." Rose informed The Doctor. He glanced at her for a second, just to check that she was still there.

"No, no. My mind must be playing tricks on me after the stress of today." He said. Martha's face immediately relaxed.

"Well, if there are no emergencies I think I'll go and finish having my bath." Martha started back down the corridor. The Doctor was once again left alone in the TARDIS control room, with the apparently invisible Rose.

"Are you sure you aren't in my head because I would feel a lot saner right now if Martha was able to see you." He informed Rose.

"No, you are perfectly normal, well, as normal as The Doctor can be." She laughed. "She can't see me because I chose for her not to see me. Human emotions are very delicate, I'm not sure that she'd react too well to a blonde woman in a red dress appearing out of nowhere around you."

"What does that mean?" He asked as his brow rose.

"You'll see." She smiled at him.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"To protect you, to keep you safe, my Doctor." She replied to him. Those words rang through his head. He had heard them before, a lifetime ago. "Think of me as a guardian angel."

"A guardian angel in a red dress?" He asked. His tone was a little lighter and the corners of his mouth had upturned just a little.

"You are so hung up about this dress!" She responded, her tone as well was more playful.

"Well, Rose, I'm not used to seeing so much of you." He informed her. His hands gestured at the curves the dress revealed, as well as the exposed skin of her collarbone and cleavage.

"You saw more than this last night." She reminded him.

"Blimey, was that last night? New York felt like days." He mused. She smiled at him and a distant memory.

"I remember telling Mickey the Christmas you regenerated, right before a brass band tried to blow us up, how the TARDIS felt so timeless. But then again I have very little use for time, being an angel and all." She told him.

"But you can't be an angel; you are nothing like any of the species of angel I have heard of." He looked at her quizzically.

"You'll see." She replied. "Just remember, I am here for you. I could never hurt you, not intentionally. Now Martha, you intend to take her back to her time. Just, remember to keep your eyes and ears open. I don't know what it is yet, timelines have not been written that influence others."

The Doctor was extremely puzzled by this last statement. How could she know about timelines that were yet to be written, even a Time Lord didn't have that ability.

"But enough about me and the future, Martha was right, you need to have a shower. You can't say farewell with genetic residue from Skaro under your fingernails." Rose instructed him.

"Do you want to join me?" The Doctor asked her. She was not expecting an invitation to a shower. She thought about it for a second.

"No." She replied, "I think you need some time to yourself, digest something that a swirling around in your mind."

"Will you be here when I return?" He asked

"No, but I will be watching." She responded. The Doctor was a little sad that she would not join him, but she was right, she was right about everything. A shower would do him good. He headed down the corridor towards his bedroom. So many thoughts and all of them like a giant puzzle. But he liked this, not knowing everything for once. And it wasn't like she was a Dalek or an Auton or a Slitheen. He got a warm feeling when he was around her. This situation could be quite the game.

* * *

I'm thinking about continuing this into Donna's Series. What do you all think? Should I attach it to the end of this one (when I do finish it) or should I make a sequel story? Love to hear your thoughts, because I am writing for all you lovely people. Review thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Abstract Being

Author's Note: Thank you so much to reviewers, especially Evan and Gallifrey's Rose. You guys are why I keep writing. I really really really hope you enjoy this chapter. It gets quite soft IMO but it was necessary. There will be plenty of fun in the next few chapters, promise!

I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah...

* * *

Rose was watching The Doctor and Martha outside the TARDIS in Martha's living room. She was happy that he would have someone solid and human with him, he needed that, but she also felt a little pain inside her chest. The TARDIS hummed in concern at her.

"It's nothing, just jealousy. I had expected to have overcome most of these emotional connections by now. I certainly won't let it interfere with my task." She replied to the living machine. The TARDIS doors opened and in ran Martha and The Doctor. He saw Rose straight away.

"Martha, I don't know about you, but I think I could do with some rest before our next big adventure." He said, not acknowledging the woman in the red dress.

"Yeah, come to think about it I could do with a good night's sleep. Who knows where we'll end up next." Martha replied.

"The TARDIS will help you select a room. Make yourself at home." The Doctor smiled at her. She went down the corridor.

"I see you asked Miss Martha Jones to become a full time member of Team TARDIS. She's brilliant." Said Rose.

"Sure you're not a little bit jealous?" He asked her, coyly.

"Jealousy is such a human emotion, and as you know I'm not human." She retorted.

"Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we?" The Doctor suggested and in the blink of an eye they were both standing in the TARDIS library. It was a huge, dark room with all the walls lined with books and a couple of leather lounges, both with books stacked beside and in front of them. The Doctor took Rose's hand and led her to the lounge in front of a warm, roaring fire.

"What a strange sensation, going from one place to another in the blink of an eye." Rose mused.

"I would have thought that you were used to it." The Doctor responded, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. She obliged.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. As she sat she put distance between The Doctor and herself. He was not the same man as when he left the TARDIS this morning.

"Well, that's how creatures of the abstract travel, isn't it?" He asked her. His face had business written all over it, there was no emotion. This hurt her. The last time that he looked at her like this was on New Earth when her body was taken over by Cassandra. But that didn't feel as bad as the sinking feeling, the realisation that he knew what she was.

"It is, but when a creature of the abstract does it we are not caught off guard." She replied, acknowledging her defeat. "How did you find out?" She asked him.

"When I was putting on my tux. I had a little bit of time to think. You said that you were in my mind, and the only other being that can do that without my consent is the TARDIS. And you communicate with the TARDIS constantly, I can feel it. I don't know what you are saying, but I can feel it. And the TARDIS recognises you as a life form. Clearly you aren't just in my mind." He started.

"As for your shape, only someone who has met me would have knowledge of my affection for Rose. Therefore you are someone that I have encountered before. Now the tux got me thinking about the Cybermen on Pete's World and how they imprinted themselves on this universe to get through. You seem so much like Rose in her mannerisms and you have her memories, therefore you are deeply connected to her, entwined even. There was only one creature I could think of that could imprint themselves on the TARDIS and come through, alone." He stopped. The room was completely still. Rose was holding her breath.

"You are the Bad Wolf." He finally declared. She exhaled.

"I am, well done."

"I thought I got rid of you back at the Gamestation, before I regenerated." The Doctor said.

"Not completely. The time vortex had completely bound with Rose. Residual amounts of the vortex remained attached to her DNA. I lay within her, dormant." She informed him.

"What woke you up?" He asked.

"It takes a great shock to the system to reignite the time vortex particles. It was a combination of the distress of adjusting to a whole new universe combined with the terrible pain from heatbreak that brought me back."She told him. Her voice was trembling and the pain that she spoke of was visible in her eyes.

"I was suffocating in that universe, it was the wrong type of time energy, and I could not co-exist with Rose. I decided that I had to bring myself back, and your beautiful TARDIS helped. I am eternally grateful to her. She is my kin, you know." She finished. He was looking at her with great confusion. He didn't know what to make of this creature, this woman in front of him that was created to save him and had overcome great struggles to survive.

"But imprinting yourself on this universe and coming through would have used up so much of your energy. Why didn't you just return to the time vortex?" He asked.

"I did, for a while, but then I saw how much pain you were in. Remember I was created to save you, I was born with pure and selfless love in my soul and it was all for you. I couldn't stand to watch you like this." She stroked his face and took his hand into hers. Tears started to drop from her eyelashes.

"But you could have destroyed the universes by coming through, why would you risk that?" Asked The Doctor.

"Because you need protecting." She told him, wiping the tears from her face. "There are important times ahead. I cannot see them clearly, but I know they are ahead. And you need someone to help you."

"Oh, Rose." He wrapped his arms tight around her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Abstract being or human being, the woman beside him was his Rose. She had the same mind and the same caring eyes. She may not be the human he saw crying on the beach in Norway, but she was the soul and essence that captured his heart a lifetime ago.

She pulled back and he wiped her eyes. "I didn't know what you would say about me coming through from the other universe. I was so scared to tell you." She sobbed.

"The instinct to survive, that is so very human, and you are all but one." The Doctor reassured her, "Its ok, we'll do a scan of space and make sure that there aren't any cracks or links to the universe after we all get some rest."

"Thank you, Doctor, for understanding." She smiled at him.

"There is one thing though, that I want you to do." Said the Doctor to Rose.

"Anything, anything for you." She replied.

"I want you to reveal yourself to Martha."

* * *

Ooh, what do you think will happen next? Did you see it coming? What do you think Martha will say/do? Remember this is fan fiction and doesn't have to stay the course of the series... Next up, Martha meets Abstract Rose.

Thoughts?


End file.
